coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8552 (12th January 2015)
Plot Julie has spent the night at Dev's, putting Mary's nose out of joint. Much to Yasmeen's exasperation, Sharif spends the morning wrapped in a blanket and watching his chickens, expecting them to start laying eggs. Worried about Tracy and the strain she’s under, Ken offers to run the shop for her, suggesting she takes some time off. She gratefully accepts. Steph is worried about Luke getting hurt by Maria. In front of a customer, Ken wonders about the morality of the business that Barlow's Buys is involved in, putting him off purchasing. Gail worries about how tired David is. Leanne tries to chat to Gavin about his old boss, but he quickly makes himself scarce, leaving her bemused. Steph moans to Leanne that since snogging her on New Year’s Eve, Gavin has barely spoken to her since. Ken confides in Roy how concerned he is for Tracy and reckons her business is about to go under - Tony listens, intrigued. Tracy sends Ken home, aware that they've hardly done any business. Steph is short with Gavin. Maria invites Luke to stay the night as Liam is at a sleep-over. Katy pushes him into inviting Maria to a meal at the bistro. Tony witnesses Tracy unwittingly buying twenty-five stolen food mixers from Nev, a dodgy punter and rejects Gary's pleas for work. Mary settles the twins down to do their homework but they’re interrupted when Julie arrives with Twister, suggesting they leave their homework and have some fun. Tony warns Tracy the mixers she bought are hot and the police are all over it. Yasmeen isn't impressed when Roy suggests Sharif plays music to his chickens. Tracy tells Nev to take the mixers back but he threatens her with violence. The real Gavin’s ex-girlfriend Lisa calls in the bistro looking for him, telling Steph he promised to marry her but dumped her for a holiday rep. As Gavin hides beneath the counter, Lisa demands to know where he is... Cast Regular cast *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth (Credited as "Gavin Rodwell") *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast *Nev - Nigel Travis *Lisa - Lynsey McLaren Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Garden *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Garden *Audrey's *Just Nick's - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Roy's Rolls Notes *A customer in Barlow's Buys is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony warns Tracy that she has unwittingly bought a load of stolen gear; Gavin's ex-girlfriend calls at The Bistro looking for him; and Maria invites Luke to stay the night. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,360,000 viewers (14th place). Notable dialogue Mary Taylor: "I'd loved to have lived in Tudor times: the extravagant clothing; the music of Thomas Tallis; courtly dancing; religious and political intrigue..." Asha Alahan: "And they used to throw all of their poo out of the window..." Category:2015 episodes